The Stilinski Pack
by hollowichigo25
Summary: Au:When Stiles is kicked out of the pack for been careless, he makes his own pack consisting of two humans and a werewolf. They leave Beacon Hill only to get called back. Will Stiles ever be able to talk to his best friend again and will Scott like the new Stiles.
1. La Iglesia

**AN: Hey guys this is my first Teen Wolf story so don't hate too much and you know don't rip my throat out with your teeth. Anyway this is set just after season 2 and this chapter is just before season 3A starts, and I'm not sure who I'm pairing Stiles up with yet. But there will be Stiles/Derek friend ship. Anyway have fun reading. Oh and it's also AU.**

A lone woman walked across the desert plains until she arrived at the abandoned village called La Iglesia. "This is the stupidest thing I've done in a while" she muttered into the scarf she was wearing.

"What's that's, the fact were hunting a Werewolf's by ourselves or that were in the middle of Mexico" a voice said through her ear piece. The girl sighed and said "Really Stiles, were going to start having a conversation now in werewolf/jaguar territory where there can hear anything".

Stiles laughed before saying "Well the weirdest thing I've ever done is jumped into the school swimming pool to keep Sourwolf afloat so he wouldn't die". She smiled at the memory of Stiles telling her what happened with his arms flailing around. After a few seconds of silence Stiles voice rang the ear piece again.

"Ow what the hell was that for Cora" Stiles whined. A new voice was heard on the ear piece and she said "You kept my brother afloat in the water for a few hours and you saved him and neither you nor Derek told me". "Well! Excuuuuuuse me, Princess!", I think we were pretty busy with the Kanima and you only showed up in town a few weeks before hand" Stiles said as the ear piece picked up some static which she assumed was because he was rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Argent" a voice said in front her. "Well what do we have hear the daughter of Chris Argent thinking she's just like her daddy". "Alli don't do anything stupid" Cora voice came through the ear piece. Allison gritted her teeth and went to take a step forward when she heard Stiles say "Don't do something rash Kitten, there is three behind you and two in the building to your left". She would of blushed at the nickname but 1, she was already use to him calling her that and 2, now wasn't the time.

"Get ready Stiles" she mumbled so the wolves wouldn't hear her. "What was that you going to have to speak up instead of mumbling over there love" one of the wolves said as he walked forward. "NOW" Allison screamed and shot rang of a second later. The bullet buried its self into the guy's head. "Wolfsbane" Allison said with a grin before charging at the other wolf with her daggers out. The window to her left opened up and to Cora's surprise when she looked through the binoculars they weren't wolves they were humans with guns.

"Stiles the building to her left as a barrel that you can blow up quickly" Cora cried out to Stiles.

"On it". Stiles said as he cocked the sniper rifle back and shifted it to look through the window and he shot the barrel which caused the building to collapse. "Remind me to thank Braeden next time I see for the lessons on how to use a sniper and for the sniper itself" Stiles said as he handed Cora the gun and said "Cover me" before he jumped out of the building window they were hiding in and ran towards Allison.

Stiles flicked his wrist and the dagger/machete flew into his hand as he shouted "You want some white meat bitch". He slid underneath the werewolf's legs and sliced at his legs causing him to fall onto his. Stiles kick flipped up and span around and embed the dagger into the guy's head. Bullets started to fly pass his head as he ducked and jumped into the window. "Argh" Stiles shouted as he landed on the floor with a heap and rolled towards the door.

"Stiles what's wrong "Allison said as she ducked under the werewolf's attack and stabbed him in the chest a few times. Stiles groaned before saying "I've been hit Kitten, in the right leg". He waited for a few seconds before kicking the door open knocking out the guy with the gun who was running towards the building he was in. As he limped out of the building a shot rang of and he turned to see a body slump down and fall of the roof. Allison ran up to Stiles and caught him before he hit the floor. "You going to be alright" she asked once he was steady on his feet. Stiles gritted his teeth and said "I will be when all these wolves are dead". Allison nodded and said "Well there are two behind you". Stiles nodded his head and said "Same I'll take the two behind me you take the two behind you".

Allison span around and ran at the other two when another shot rang out and one of them dropped and She grins before roundhouse kicking the last ran and stabbing him in the head. She turns around and to see how Stiles is doing and her stomach drops when she notices that the last wolf as the knife at Stiles neck and there is blood dripping from said neck. She also notices him starting to look a bit paler.

"Drop the knife girl and nobody gets hurts" the wolf said as he stood behind Stiles and used him as a shield. "Cora shoot me" Stiles mumbles out the best he can. "Shut it boy or I will kill you myself" the wolf shouts at him. "I can't do it Stiles" Cora said as she felt tears fill her eyes. "Come or Cori I know can" Stiles says as he tries to shift I bit. "Boy if you don't be quiet and stop moving I will kill you" werewolf roars out and clutches the dagger closer to his throat.

"Shoot through me Cori" Stiles says a bit louder. "Stiles no" Allison says as she tries to walk forward. "I can't Stiles" Cora whimpers through the ear piece. "If you move one more step I will kill him" he says. "CORI SHOOT ME" Stiles shouts at the top of his voice.

"I'm sorry" she says as she fires.

 _Flashback_

" _DEREK" Stiles shouts as he jumps into the water to save him. After a few seconds of swimming he grabs him and drags him to the surface. "You ok big guy" Stiles says after he caught his breath and began holding him and Derek up. Derek grunts before saying "I will be when the venom wears off, do you see it anywhere". "It's over there" Stiles says after a few seconds of looking. "I don't think it can swim" Derek says after looking at it._

 _As they watch it walk towards the water Stiles says "You might want to take that back because I think it can". They watch it walk towards the water and put its claw in but it shrieked and moved back quickly. Stiles raised an eyebrow and said "Or not"._

 _A few hours later_

" _Derek I have to ask what's underneath your clothes is it just muscle and cement because my arms are starting to go dead" Stiles said as he shifts Derek around again. He grins and before he says anything Scott comes barrelling through the door and fight off the monster. "About freaking time" Stiles says as he jumps out of the water and drags Derek with him. He finds himself up against the wall a few seconds later and Scott is glaring at him._

" _What were you thinking" Scott growls out. Stiles slaps Scott on the arm and says "You got to be a bit more specific here buddy I think of a lot of things". "You could of died there Stiles this is not the time to be joking around" Scott's shouts as he drops Stiles. "Yeah I could of like every other time I've been in danger I could have died but I haven't so get over it" Stiles said as he stood up and patted the dust away of his shirt._

" _I'm sorry Stiles but I can't have you in the pack if you're just going to run in to danger head first not caring what happens to yourself Scott says as he shoves his hands into his pockets. Stiles eyes widened and he says "Are you kidding me you need me just as much as I need you so I'm not going anywhere". Scott glares at him and says "Stiles I'm a werewolf I can heal when I'm injured, your just a weak human and if you get hurt you might die. "Weak are you kidding me a kept Derek's arse afloat for god knows how many hours and I'm the brains of the pack" Stiles says with his arms flailing around._

" _Stiles is right you know he did save me" Derek says as he leans against the wall for support. "I don't care if he did and we can use Lydia for the brains any…." Scott started to say but was cut off when Stiles punched him._

" _You know what buddy, fuck you I'm leaving and don't bother asking for my help in the future because you not getting it" Stiles says while picking Derek arm up slinging it over his shoulder. "Come Sourwolf let's get you home before Cora rips our throats out with here teeth._


	2. The New Girl and The Return?

**Past**

A few days after getting kicked out of the pack, Stiles pulled into the school car park. He jumped out and grabbed his bag and started to walk into the school when his phone buzzed.

 _SourWolf: Make sure you actually go to school today unlike yesterday when you came to the loft._

 _Stiles: Don't worry I'm already at school, I'll stop by after to annoy you and I will bring Allison with me._

 _SourWolf: Great can't wait._

Stiles smirked when he read the last text and he could feel the eye roll and the sarcasm behind it. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone and said as he caught the person from falling over "Oh my god I'm sorry I was too busy on my phone are you ok". The person laughed before saying "It's fine I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either".

"Are sure I mean I wasn't looking where I was going and then I go and…" Stiles starts to say with his arms flailing around but stops when she flicks him on the forehead. The girl smiles at him and says "I told you its fine I'm Cora by the way". "I'm Stiles nice to meet you" he sticks his hand out and she shakes it.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Stiles raises an eyebrow and says with a grin "You're not lost by any chance are you". Cora's eyes widen slightly and she starts to bite on her bottom lip while saying "No I know exactly where I'm going". He smirks and nods his head and says "Cool so does that mean I can go?"

Before he has a chance to move Cora's hand shoots out and grabs onto his sleeve of his flannel shirt he is wearing. She sighs before saying "Actually I don't have a clue where I'm going, I need to find the principal's office". Stiles laugh's before spinning her around and pointing to the double doors just a head of them and says "Well you need to actually enter the school first, come on I'll show you were it's at".

"Before I show you I just have to drop my bag in my classroom" Stiles says to Cora as they enter the school. "If you just point me in the right direction I can go myself its fine" Cora says when they arrive at his classroom. "Are you sure, I mean it won't take long" Stiles says as he turns around to face her. Cora smiled before saying "Yes I'm sure, and your friends looks like she is waiting for you".

Stiles raises an eyebrow and turns around and looks into the classroom to see Allison looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Lydia glaring at him or Cora. He smirks before turning around and points down the end of the corridor while saying "Walk down the corridor all the way to the end and straight into the door". Cora smiles sweetly at him before saying "Thank you and I will see you around". "See ya" Stiles says before walking into the classroom buts stops when he realised what he said.

He pops his head back out of the door and says "Don't actually walk into the door". "Don't worry Stiles I won't" Cora says while her laugh echo's the empty corridor because it was still pretty early. Once he is in the room he barley sits down next to Allison before Lydia ambushes him and says "What in the hell was all the about". "Helping out a new girl what did it look like" Stiles said while taking his bag of his shoulder and sitting next to Allison.

"Really because apart from Allison, Scott and sometimes me you don't talk to anyone else" Lydia said while twirling a piece of her hair in her hand. Stiles frowned at her and said "Since when did you start caring in what I did, normally it's just Jackson this or Jackson that". Allison shook her head at the two and turned around to see Scott walk through the door and she tensed up. She quickly looked at the table so she didn't have to see the puppy dog looks he has been giving her. Allison looked out of the corner of her eye at Stiles to see he has found an interesting spot on the ceiling to look at.

Once she was sure he was at his seat, Allison leant over towards Stiles and said in a hushed voice "Still not talking to Scott". Stiles scoffed before saying "Nope he still got the stick royal stuck up his arse and to be honest, I'm not bothered anymore I'll just ask Derek if he needs any help since his is a different pack and all.

"Wait you friends with Derek" Lydia's voice chirped from behind him. He tilted his head back and said "Yes I'm friends with him why". Lydia raised an eyebrow before saying "Derek as in Derek Hale".

Stiles frowned before saying "Yes Derek Hale, I'm sorry Lydia but what don't you understand here". "Anyway what about you how you holding up with the break up and all" Stiles said as he faced Allison. "Me, I'm fine totally fine, completely over him" Allison said while nodding her head. "Who are you trying to convince here Alli, Me or yourself" Stiles said with a chuckle.

Allison laughed a little before saying "Really Stiles I'm fine". "I don't need werewolf abilities to know you're lying Alli, look under the table" Stiles says with a smirk. She frowns a little before looking under the table and her eyes widened. Allison had white knuckled grip on his hand. "It happened as soon as Scott walked in" Stiles answered the unasked question.

"So wait let me get this straight you friends with Derek Hale from the house fire" Lydia said from behind them. Stiles groans before saying "Yes Lydia I'm friends with Derek Hale". "HEY don't shout at Lydia like that" Scott shouts from the back of the classroom. Stiles sighs before standing up and turning around and saying "Or what Scott you going to rip my throat out with your teeth please, I've seen the kicked puppy dog looks you've been giving Alli and believe me, Derek has said it a few times and I believed him now, I know he uses it as a joke".

Stiles squeezes her hand before letting go and walks out of the classroom. Allison waited for a few seconds before getting up and following him. "Hey you alright" she said once she exited the classroom. Stiles turns around and walks towards her a little and says while running his hand through his slightly longer hair "Yeah I'm fine just talking to Derek's little sister Cora".

"Wait I thought everyone" Allison starts to say and Stiles finishes with "Yeah so did I was about to ring him when you came out". Allison nods her head while taking a step forward and takes his hand in hers and squeezes before saying "Are you going to be ok with Scott, he's not going to hurt you is he". Stiles smiles before saying "I'm fine and Scott won't hurt me".

"How do you know" Allison says while taking another step forward and invading his personal space. Stiles doesn't reply just gives her a knowing smirk instead. She smiles before taking a step back and says "Ok well I will let you phone Derek then". As she starts to walk back to the classroom, she hears Stiles say "I swear to god Scott if you're listening to this with your bullshit werewolf hearing, that stick which is up your arse is going to go up even further. Allison starts laughing as she walks back into the classroom.

"Me and Cora are going to the loft after school you coming" Stiles says as he walks into the classroom a few minutes later. Allison nods her head and says "Yeah sure".

 **Present**

Stiles eyes open and he sits up quickly and he quickly regrets it when he groans out in pain. "Oh you're awake are you alright" Allison says as she looks in the rear view mirror of the jeep. "I'll live, where are we anyway" Stiles says as he lays back down. "Allison is driving us back to the hotel now so try to hang in there" Cora says while looking out of the window.

After a few minutes of silence, AC/DC Highway to Hell starts to play which prompts Cora to roll her eyes with smirk forming at her lips and Allison to say "Really Stiles I don't think that's the song to start playing giving the circumstances you're in here". Stiles groans before saying "I'm not playing it my phone is ringing".

He pulls the phone out of his pocket and answers "Hey Braeden what's up". "Are you alright Stile because no offence you sound like shit". Stiles chuckles before saying "Well that's what you get when you get shot twice". A plate smashes in the background which Stiles assumes it's Derek dropping a plate. Stiles grins before saying "Is that Sourwolf breaking plates in the background".

"Yes because he is listening to this conversation, are you alright" came her reply. Stiles rolls his eyes before saying "I'll live where going back to the hotel to patch me up anyway, what do you need". Braeden sighs before saying "I wasn't going to ask you but Derek said that is urgent so, we need your help, we need you three to come back to Beacon Hills.


	3. Beacon Hills

Stiles eyes opened and he sits up quickly wondering where he was. His eyes scan the room and he notices he is back in their hotel room they have been renting. "Huh must have passed out after the phone call with Derek" he says while running a hand through his hair. His eyes drop to the bottom of the bed where he sees Cora asleep using his flannel shirt as a blanket and he smiles a little before frowning when he notices both beds are empty and Allison is nowhere to be found. Stiles lifts the cover up a bit and smiles when he notices Allison curled into him and wearing his lacrosse jersey which is too big for her.

Stiles smirks before jumping out of the bed and walking into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Allison's eyes flickered open a few minutes later when she rolled over and found that Stiles wasn't in the bed. She sits up and frowns while she scans the room to see if he has left room for a bit. Allison smiles when her eyes lock onto the closed bathroom door and she could so the light coming from underneath it. She jumps out of the bed and walks towards the bathroom and opens the door in time to see Stiles punch the bathroom mirror.

"I'm sorry Kitten did I wake you" Stiles says as Allison crosses the bathroom and wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head into the middle of his back where the same tattoo Derek has was which Cora suggested to get. The one Allison suggested was the tattoo sleeve down his left arm which consisted of different Marvel and DC superhero logos and a few video game ones. The one's she highly suggested where from his favourite game Metal Gear Solid, which were the Fox Hound logo which was half way up his arm and the word Fox Die which was around his wrist.

"You alright" Allison said as she placed her chin on his shoulder. Stiles nodded his head and said "Yeah I'm fine just thinking". She eyed his hand warily before saying "You think too much you know that right". He smirked before they set into a comfortable silence. "Me and the mirror had a fallen out" Stiles answered the unasked question. Allison nodded her head and said "Right let's get your hand cleaned up and we can wake up Cora, then we can leave. Stiles stiffened when she mentioned about going back to Beacon Hills, he didn't want to go back not yet anyway.

"Hey look at me" Allison said as Stiles was lost away in his thoughts. He looked down and realized that she was now in front of him. "It's going to be alright ok, just forget about Scott where going back to help Derek and Braeden so if you want we can completely ignore him altogether if u want to and if you want to we can leave once we are done" Allison said while running the back of her hand over his cheek.

"If Scott starts himself I will rip his throat out with my teeth or I will get Derek to do it" a voice said from the other room. They both laughed and Stiles said "Well at least we don't have to wake her up now".

"What are you looking for" Cora said as she walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "My flannel shirt have you seen it I can't seem to find it anywhere" Stiles said as he emptied his bag onto the bed. "No can't say I have" Cora said while looking at Allison with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Allison have…" Stiles started to say as he turned around but stopped when he noticed she was wearing it. He winked at her before saying "It looks good on you". Allison blushed before mumbling "Thank you" before going outside towards the jeep.

 **A few hours later**

"Are you sure this is the right place" Stiles asked as he jumped out of the jeep. "Yeah this is the address Derek sent us" Allison said while looking at Stiles phone. Stiles raised an eyebrow before saying "It's a loft why is he living here I mean, it's better than the Hale house no offence Cora". "None taken and anything it better than that house and it might be for pack meetings as well" Cora said while looking the building up and down. They walked through the front door and up the stairs and stopped outside of the loft.

Stiles knocked and waited a few minutes before rolling his eyes and saying "Derek were coming in, so I hope you don't have your pants around your ankles right about now". He opened the door and they walked into an empty loft. "Huh he didn't say he was going to be out" Stiles said as he dropped the bag onto the bed. He walked back over to the door to shut it when a voice behind him stopped him.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little shit" the voice said. Stile pulled the gun he had stashed behind his back and span around and came face to face with Peter Hale. Stiles eyes widened before saying "What the fuck are you doing here better yet, how are you alive we watched Derek slash you throat out". He looked to his right and noticed Cora had already wolfed out and was growling at him and Allison was stood behind him since her weapons were on the bed.

"Stiles" a familiar voice rang out behind. He knew the voice but didn't turn he kept his gun trained on Peter. Peter rolled his eyes and said "Did you forget that normal bullets can't hurt me Stiles". It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes as he ejected the clip and chucked it behind him expecting the person to catch it. After a few seconds Derek walked into his view and said "Wolfs Bane bullets". Peter nodded his head and says before going upstairs "Very good, at least someone is learning"

Derek handed the clip back to Stiles who replaced it before putting it away and fist bumped Derek before saying "Good to see you bro". He smirked at Stiles before saying "Good to see you too, all three of you". He turned and gave Cora a hug while Stiles got a whiff of food and said "Pizza?". Derek grinned before holding the bag with the food in it in front of Stiles face.

"Come on we have a few hours to kill till Scott and the rest show up so, we can eat this and you tell me about your big adventure you three went on and, I will tell you why Peter is here and alive" Derek said while walking over to coach. Stiles grimaced before taking a step forward only for Allison to pull him aside and say "Are you going to tell him". Stiles raised an eyebrow and said "Tell him what exactly". "You know what" She growled back at him. He shook his head with a small grin before saying "No not yet but I will".

 _Flashback_

" _Where is he" the man said as Stiles spat blood on the floor. Stiles looked up and said "Who are you talking about". The man punched Stiles again and said "Don't play games with me now, tell me where I can find Derek Hale._

 **Present**

Allison nodded before she started to walk away but Stiles hand caught her arm and he whispered in her ear "You know that was kind of sexy when you growled at me like that". Allison blushed and stared at him as he winked and walked off to sit next to Derek. She snapped out of her staring when she heard Derek say "Nice tattoo, you got anymore". Stiles smirked and said "Allison suggested I get this one and the one on my back was suggested by Cora".

Derek grinned before saying "I don't even need to see it to know what it is if it's suggested by Cora". "You will see it later on any way" Stiles said with a grin. Derek raised an eyebrow and nodded his head while he took a slice of pizza and eat it.

 **A few hours later**

Derek knew exactly what Stiles meant when he said later on when he dodged Stiles elbow to his face only to get kicked in the stomach winding him a bit. Stiles panted a bit getting his breath back before saying "Come Derek its only training put a little Alpha behind your attacks". Stiles kicked him again which sent him over the railing. Derek twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet and said "Are you trying to kill me".

Stiles laughed from upstairs and said "Are you actually trying, come on I can take it I've had worse". Derek noticed out of the corner of his eye Allison and Cora flinched when he said he had taken worse and he said "What do you mean".

"He was kidnapped and it took me, Cora and Braeden a day to find him and when we did, let's just say it's something I don't ever want to see again". Allison still has nightmares about when the busted in the room to see a blood covered Stiles attacking the two werewolves.

"Kitten" Stiles warned her from above on the landing where he was still stood.

"NO, Derek needs to know how you protected him" Allison shouted at him.

"They were after you Derek they wanted to know where you were at" Cora muttered out. "I killed them Derek and I didn't even hesitate it was my first time as well" Stiles croaked out as he turned around only to walk into Derek's chest. "Hey its fine, don't worry about you need to rest any way you have school tomorrow" Derek said with a grin.

Stiles eyes widened and he said "Oh no you told mine and Allison's dad we were coming back and now we have school I hate you". Derek smirked before saying "No you don't". Stiles frowned and said "I thought the rest of the pack was showing up today". Derek shook his head and said "No change of plan it's happening tomorrow but before that were going cloth shopping since you like to wear baggy clothes to hide your muscle's for some reason". Stiles suppressed a groan before cheering sarcastically and saying "Yeah clothes shopping always wanted to go".

Stiles was awoken to someone shuffling in the bed beside him and he slowly opened his eyes to see Allison looking down at him. "You didn't go home last night?" Stiles said voice thick with sleep. "No I wanted to stay here with you and Derek said it was fine" Allison mumbled out while she looked around the room.

Stiles looked around the room and saw Derek and Peter in the kitchen area and Cora was laid out across the couch watching the TV. "Hey are you going to be ok today" Stiles says while sitting up in the bed. Allison nodded her head before saying "Yeah I will be fine, just worrying about what Scott might do". "It will be fine and if he tries anything just say you will set me onto him" Peter's voice drawled out from across the room.

"Well that was comforting" Stiles sarcastically said before jumping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. Allison giggled before following suit. A few minutes later after everyone was ready and had a shower, they were stood near the door and Stiles said "So is everyone ready". Cora rolled her eyes before saying "Can we go already before I change my mind and want to stay here". Stiles grinned before saying "I wouldn't mind staying here either but _someone_ is sending us".

Allison grabbed Stile's hand and dragged him out of the door with Cora following close behind and Allison said "We are going now before I change my mind as well which will only leave you going by yourself". "Bye Derek and Peter try not to kill each other" Stiles says as he his dragged out of the door.


	4. First day back and the Alpha Pack

"You ready for this" Stiles asks while looking at Allison. The three of them were currently sitting in Stiles jeep in the school parking lot. Allison raised an eyebrow before saying "For school or Scott". Before Stiles could reply, Cora poked her head through the gap between the seats and said "Both, because we all know school is shit but with Scott and the rest of them are going to be probably asking questions".

Stiles rolled his eyes and said "I can already guess what his first words are going to be". Cora cleared her throat before saying in her best Scott impressing "Your wearing Stiles shirt". There was silence in the jeep for a few seconds before the three of them burst out laughing.

"I have to admit that was pretty good" Allison said while Stiles high fived Cora. Stiles opened the jeep door and said "Come on lets go before Sir BroodAlot texts me to say why aren't you in school". They laughed as they walked into school getting some funny looks off people. "The impressing was alright but the eyebrows killed it for me they were so spot on" Cora said as she slung her arm around Stiles shoulder.

Allison smiles at the two of them and notices how Cora only acts carefree and smiles around her and Stiles. To tell anyone the truth, Allison can't remember the last time she smiled at Derek. "It wouldn't surprise me if Derek knows we are talking about him" Allison says as they stop outside of the principal's office.

Derek sneezes as he sits down to watch the TV. "Caught a cold have we Nephew" Peter says as he looks up from the newspaper he was reading. Derek scowls in his direction before saying "Really Uncle Peter, Werewolves can't get colds". Peter shrugs before going back to the newspaper he was reading.

A few minutes later Stiles walks out of the principal's office with their time tables and says "Fear not ladies for I have returned with our stuff". Allison and Cora rolled their eyes before the latter says "Really with our stuff, you could have come up with a better word". Now it was Stiles's turn to roll his eyes and says "It's just a bit of paper".

"Me and Allison have a free period later on today, do you or have you picked another lesson to do" Cora says while trying to grab the bit of paper as Stiles put it out of his hand. "No free period today I've got Lacrosse so you can come and watch if you want" Stiles says as he waves of Cora's attack to get the paper. She pouts slightly as they start to walk towards their first lesson and Allison says "Is there a reason you picked that sport because I remember you sitting on the bench for the most of last season".

"You wound me you know that Argent" Stiles says while pretending to be hurt. Allison gave Stiles a grin that made his knees buckle and she said "That's what I was aiming for Stilinski". Stiles phone starts to buzz and he digs into his pocket and looks at the caller ID before answering it. "Hey Sourwolf what's up" he says as he stops just outside the room their supposed to be in.

Scott sighs as he sinks deeper into his chair waiting for the lesson to start. "I see your still acting maturely" a voice said next to him. Scott looks to the table next to him and sees Lydia sitting there and he raises his eyebrow at her. Lydia rolls her eyes before saying "When are you going to stop sulking and moping around everywhere".

Scott sits up in his chair slightly and says "When they come back". He doesn't elaborate on who he is talking about but Lydia knows and she raises an eyebrow before nodding towards the door. Scott frowns and looks towards the door and his eyes widen as he watches Cora and Allison walk into the room. Lydia has to hold back a laugh as she watches Scott's eyes widen even further when Stiles walks into the room and she can feel her heartbeat pick up slightly as she watches Stiles.

She notices Scott's head whip around with enough force to give him whiplash and she realises that he can hear her heartbeat and she quickly looks away and out of the window. Scott sits forward and pretends to look through his phone while listening to their conversation.

"Right Derek called saying he needs help at the hospital but didn't elaborate why, and he wants me their now for some reason" he hears Stiles say. "Do you need any help" Allison said getting her bag ready to leave. Scott watches as Stiles places a hand on her shoulder before he says "No I will be fine, besides I don't even know why he wants me there anyway".

Allison nods her head before Cora says "Call us if you need anything". Stiles smiles at her before playfully ruffling her hair which causes her to bat his hand away and playfully growl back at him.

Stiles jogs out of the room and down the corridor and out the front door before any teacher sees and into his jeep when his phone rings again. He pulls out of the car park and answers "Hey I'm on my way now". "Good do you have any weapons on you at all" Derek's voice replied through the phone which was on speaker. Stiles eyes widened before he said "Woah dude were going to the hospital what the fuck do we need weapons for".

Derek huffed before saying "Listen Stiles I haven't told you everything yet and I will in the pack meeting tonight just answer the question". Stiles rolled his eyes before saying "Allison's bow and quiver are in the boot if that's any help everything else is at your loft". "Right I will meet you at the hospital" Derek says before hanging up.

Stiles and Derek jog into the hospital and stop in front of Mellissa. Her eyes widen before saying "Stiles it's good to see you". Stiles smiles before saying "Good to see you to Mellissa but right now we need your help".

A few minutes later Scott runs and tackles someone into the elevator. The guys eyes glow red and Scott realises he's an Alpha and shifts and starts to attack him. "Do you not know what I am boy" the guy says as he grabs Scott by the neck. "I'm an Alpha" he roars at him. The elevator doors open up and he feels a set of claws dig into him as well as an arrow into his shoulder blade.

"I'm Alpha too" "He's an Alpha too". Two voices say in unison. The guys body gets chucked down the corridor which causes some people to gasp out while Derek says to Scott "Shouldn't you be at school". Stiles rolled his eyes before helping Scott up and saying "Come on let's get Isaac and leave where starting to draw a crowd".

"You don't still live here do you" Scott says to Derek once he and Stiles and put Isaac on the table. Derek shook his head and said "No the county took it over but there's something here I need, something that can help heal a wound from an Alpha".

"But it did heal didn't it" Scott says with a confused looked. "Not on the inside it didn't" Stiles says while leaning against the wall. Scott looks at Derek and he has a slight look of surprise on his face before Scott turns around and says "How do you know you're not a werewolf are you". Stiles shook his head before saying "I'm not one but Cora is".

Stiles kicked off the wall and walks towards Derek while saying "So you going to tell us who that was back there, the Alpha". "It's a rival pack and I will explain later on but for now thanks for the help I owe you one"

"There is something you could do for me" Scott says while rubbing his arm. "Are you ready because this will hurt a lot" Derek said once Scott told him he wanted a tattoo. Scott nodded his head and Derek lit the blowtorch causing Stiles to flinch and say "Okay that's new".

"What is" Scott said while looking up at Stiles.

"Well when I got my tattoo I didn't need a freaking blowtorch" Stiles said gesturing wildly at the blowtorch that was in Derek's hand. Scott looked at him with a confused look before saying "You have tattoos".

Stiles nodded his head before saying "Yep and why do you need me here if you're using the blowtorch". "I need you to hold him down" Derek said while gesturing to Scott with his head. Stiles nodded his head as he held down Scott who, started to scream out in pain as Derek got to work.

"When do you think they will be back" Allison said to Cora and Lydia as they walked into Derek's loft.

"Soon I can assume" Lydia said as she sat on the couch.

"You don't sound too happy" Cora said as she sat next to her while Allison was sprawled out on the bed.

Lydia rolled her eyes before saying "I am happy just, I would like to know when my friends get back into town on the day they do not the next day at school when I see you and Jackson has moved to London".

Allison propped her head in her hands before saying "Well I can safely assume you're more bothered about the first than the second one". Before Lydia could reply, the door opened and Chris and Mellissa walked in.

"How are you girls holding up" Chris said to them as he set the bags down he was holding on the table.

"As good as we can be" Allison said as she stared at the mark on her wrist. She frowned as she stared at it before saying "Hey Lydia can you come here a second please". Lydia stood up and made her way towards the bed while saying "What's wrong you found something out". Once Lydia was sat on the bed, Allison tilted her there wrists together so there marks matched and said "Is it me or do this mark look familiar to you".

"Yeah it does I just can't remember where I've seen it before" Lydia said while nodding her head. Allison leant over the bed and grabbed the Laptop out of Stiles bag and booted it up. As she started to log in, she heard the loft door swing open and she looked up to see Derek, Stiles, Isaac and Scott walk in.

Stiles froze as he saw Mellissa stood next to Chris as he walked into the loft. He was about to ask why they were here but was assaulted by brown head of hair and he looked down to see Allison hugging him.

"Did we miss something" Stile said to Cora as she walked over and stood next to him. "They were attacked crows" Chris said to him which made Scott choke back a laugh. Mellissa glared at her son and Stiles said in Scott's defence "Crow's seriously".

"Stiles its Beacon Hills" Peter shot back sarcastically.

"Oh thanks for reminding me Peter, here I thought we were still in Mexico" Stiles shot back with grin which made Peter grin as well.

"Mexico I thought you went to France with Allison and Chris" Mellissa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story I will tell you later" Stiles said while waving it off with his free hand. Stiles looked towards Scott and said "I assume your mother knows about your hairy nature". Scott smiled before saying "Yeah after Matt and Jackson kidnapped her and your father and I wolfed out in front of her I had a lot of explaining to do".

Stiles narrowed his eyes before saying "Next time I see Jackson remind me to shove an arrow up his arse".

After the conversation died down everyone went on with busy themselves with something until the food was ready and Stiles turned his attention to the girl still in his arms who as yet to say a word.

Stiles looked down and was about to say something but the mark on her wrist stopped him. "Hey are you alright what's with the mark on your wrist Lydia has the same one" he said as he sat on the bed. Allison told him how Braeden had found them and she made the mark before disappearing while they were eating the food.

"Well I think it's safe to say we have had quite the good day back" Stiles said as he placed the rubbish in the bin. "Come on let's see if we can find out what this symbol means" Stiles said as he planted himself on the bed next to Allison and Lydia.


End file.
